


What would happen if we kissed?

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, longing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been occupying Sherlock's mind palace since his return from the dead. Its not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would happen if we kissed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Day 115 - Sealed with a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494035) by [Anarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion). 



> Title from the Meredith Brooke song

It was just another day at 221B, a rare moment of quiet between cases, John was working on his blog while Sherlock was in his thinking pose having retreated to his mind palace, no doubt planning out some complex formula. Oh how wrong you are. Rather than thinking about the last case, pedestrian or his latest experiment, fascinating, he was meditating on the greatest mystery he had ever been confronted with-his flatmate.  
He always believed sentiment was a weakness, but John felt sentiment as shown by his loyalty to Sherlock's memory over the three years he had believed him to be dead, and John was the strongest person he had ever known.

John seemed so ordinary yet he surprised Sherlock at every turn from when had agreed to follow him to a crime scene to killing the cabbie to risking his life for Sherlock when he had a bomb strapped to his chest. He had never desired closeness to another human being but now he found he wanted nothing else. He wanted to know what John tasted like. He wanted to know what kissing John while he giggled felt like. He wanted to taste champagne, chocolate, tea,anything on his lips, Sherlock was sure John's mouth would improve the flavor of anything edible.

But what was the good of such thoughts? John was firmly heterosexual, he would never willing kiss him, but Sherlock felt that if he didn't get John to kiss him, the longing would destroy him. So he sat thinking about a way to get John to kiss him. He went deep into his mind palace and came up with the antiquated tradition of granting the wishes someone makes on their birthday and as it turns out tomorrow is Sherlock's birthday. He figures John is enough of a traditionalist that he will grant Sherlock is request and then Sherlock can get this out of his system without destroying their friendship.

Sherlock waited expectantly for John to wake up so that his wish could be fulfilled.  
He let John makes his morning cup of tea before mentioning his request.

"John, today is my birthday and.."  
"Oh Sherlock really? Why didn't you tell me, I know you probably don't put much stock in these things but really we could do something...

"John its alright, I only want one thing."

"What is that?"

"I want you to kiss me, John."

"You want me to kiss you?"

"On the mouth. Please John."  
Sherlock asked with such reverence John couldn't argue and decided to give in to his request, despite the danger to his still healing heart, because there was something he realized while Sherlock was gone and that was that he loved the brilliant consulting detective, but even army doctors had things they were afraid of so he didn't do anything about his feelings.

Sherlock leaned forward to taste the object of his fantasies.  
So what happened when they kissed?

Salvation, the missing piece to their friendship, the missing piece to their lives.  
When Sherlock pulled back, breathing was boring and how was he supposed to go back to not kissing John? John was smiling.  
"Thank you for being the brave one this time Sherlock. I love you, can I kiss you again?"

Then Sherlock got another one of wishes granted as he got to taste John Watson's smile. Their friendship was not destroyed but rather fulfilled.


End file.
